zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Dcom
The Mars Mission Test Site, also known as Dcom, is a facility located somewhere in the Nevada Desert. It is mentioned in a recorded conversation that was stored on a blue memory card during Tenmyouji END. It will most likely be the setting for Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma. This is where Radical-6 was presumably discovered and was the starting point of the pandemic. Story The government was developing rockets with annihilation reactors that would send humans to Mars faster than the standard chemical rockets, as well as simulate how life would be on mars. They wanted to simulate a manned mission to Mars, so they transformed an old Air Force base in the middle of the Nevada Desert into a fully functional facility. A team that Junpei was a part of was running the project. On December 25, 2028, nine people were sent to the test site for the simulation. They were split up into groups of three, and navigated through the test site. On December 31st, the participants are kidnapped, brought to an underground bunker, and are forced to play the Decision Game. On timelines where the participants make the wrong decisions, Radical-6 is released into the world and kills six of the participants. Recorded Message On The Blue Memory Card *'Operator': This is Control. How's it going over there? *'Operator': Bet you missed the sound of my voice, huh? *'Operator': Well, I gotta be honest, it's getting pretty lonely over here too. *'Operator': Feeling kinda like howling at the moon, lone wolf style. *'Operator': Speaking of which... I'm looking at it right now and the old girl is beautiful. *'Operator': Never seen the moon this full, and that color... *'Operator': Tonight's that eclipse, remember? Way to end 2028, huh? *'Operator': The moon's this amazing red... If it wasn't so beautiful, it'd be kind of ominous. *'Operator': Wish you guys to see it too, but- *'Operator': Ah, sorry, forgot. You're supposed to be on Mars, aren't you. *'Operator': So, uh, how are Phobos and Deimos looking right now? *'Operator': Sure hope I'll get to look up at them someday too... Anyway, over... *... *'Operator': Hey, something wrong? Talk to me, guys. *... *'Operator': What, you gonna play hard to get because we haven't talked in so long? *'Operator': Enough jokes, all right? Knock if off. Where are you guys? *... *'Operator': Is there something wrong with the radio...? *'Operator': ...You're saying everything's green? *'Operator': Well, then what the hell's going on here!? *'Operator': Why aren't they responding!? *... *'Operator': No, the video feed's online. *'Operator': Look, you can see all nine of them, three at each table. *'Operator': ...What? Someone hacked our feed!? *'Operator': What do you mean this isn't live? *'Operator': ...An old clip on repeat? Who would do that? *'Operator': What in the hell is happening here... *... *'Operator': This is Control, I repeat, this is Control. Please come in, I'm asking you to respond! *... *'Woman': This is- *'Operator': Oh, thank God! You really had me worried there. What happened? *'Woman': ... *'Operator': ... *'Woman': Six of us are... dead. *'Operator': ... *'Operator': ...What? *'Woman': Counting myself, there are only three left. *'Operator': How... Why are...? *'Woman': They were killed. *'Operator': Wh-what?! *'Woman': I... I guess you could say I killed them. *'Operator': ... *'Woman': No... no, that's not quite right. Not just them. Not just these six... *'Woman': All of them... All six billion... Soon, I will have killed six billion people- *... *'Operator': Are you there?! Respond! *... *'Operator': Damnit... This is Control, I repeat, this is Control. We have an emergency situation! *'Operator': We have an unconfirmed report of six deceased test subjects! *'Operator': Deploy rescue and escort teams to the test site immediately! *'Operator': Shit... What the hell happened in there? Category:Locations Category:ZTD Locations